Heart on a String
by violetmist
Summary: Angel travels back to Sunnydale to confront Buffy and express his love for her. What will he do when he finds Buffy in the arms of Spike? Or is it the real Buffy at all?


Title: Heart on a String (1/?)

Rating: PG/ PG-13

Pairings: B/A, implied B/S

Disclaimer: If only I could own everything, this series would be a whole lot less screwed up.  *grin*

Spoilers: Nothing, everything, I'm not sure.  However, my story is a sort of spin-off so it doesn't exactly follow the events on the show.

Summary: Angel travels back to Sunnydale to confront Buffy and express his love for her.  What will he do when he finds Buffy in the arms of Spike?  Or is the real Buffy at all?

Chapter 1~

          Angel groaned for the umpteenth time while he sat in his black Cadillac.  Who would have known that traffic would still lose in a race against a snail even though it was midnight?  To distract himself from the glaring red lights of the car in front of him, he tuned onto a news station. 

          "…Studies have shown that the homicide rate is now higher than ever.  Scientists are trying to figure out what type of wild animal has been attacking these humans.  They are on the trail, but so far the investigation is going slow.  They hope to find a predator jaw sample that matches the wounds on most of the victims.  Curiously, the victims do not have deep wounds or many cuts, but rather possess two distinct holes on the side of their neck.  We will update you as soon as we receive further information.  And now, for the traffic report…"

Angel felt slightly comforted by this broadcast.  Not because of the death rates, but because Sunnydale was the same as ever.  Death, carnage, and yet more death.  Right now, he needed everything he could to calm himself down.  If his heart were beating, it would be going faster than a jet plane right now.  There was nothing more nerve-wracking than confronting Buffy, especially after he had walked out on her three years ago.  They had sent occasional e-mails and a few telephone calls, but even that had diminished over the months and years.  Angel had heard of a man named Riley, but according to Willow, he had deserted Buffy because he could not accept her love.  Just thinking about him caused Angel to clutch his fists.  How dare an impudent boy like him reject the love of Buffy?  As far as Angel was concerned, she had hung the sun and the moon and was the goddess of it all.  

Soon a sign with the words "Welcome to Sunnydale" came into view.  Taking a deep breath, Angel, protector of the City of Angels, drove in to greet his fate.

~~~~~~~~~~

          "Dawnie, you need to get to bed.  I *seriously* do not have the energy to drag you from bed like I did this morning.  Now, shoo." Buffy put her hands on her hips and glared at her sister.

          Knowing that look all too well, Dawn pecked Buffy on the cheek and headed up the stairs.  Glancing at the clock, which read 12:27 am, Buffy donned her overcoat and headed out for another night of patrolling with a sigh.  It seemed like the demons would never give her a rest or respite, no matter how determined she was to exterminate them all.  Except for a certain demon whom she had given her heart to…No.  She wouldn't go there.  Not tonight.  That train of thought lead to moping and a general feeling of glumness, not to mention heart-stabbing pain and a perplexing feeling of betrayal.  Logically, Buffy knew that they were not meant for each other, that their worlds no longer coincided with each others.  Forcibly removing the image of a handsome, dark-haired vampire from her mind, Buffy grabbed a stake and marched out the door.

 Not two steps outside her house, a shape discerned itself from the shadows and focused into view.  _Bummer_, she thought._ Vamps must be really excited tonight if they're lined up outside my door for a meet-and-greet.  _Jumping backward, Buffy resumed a fighting stance and waited for the imminent attack.  

          "Whoa, luv.  No need to get violent.  I come in peace."  A platinum head with a smirk hidden beneath followed the voice.  Holding his hands above his head, Spike mockingly submitted to the Slayer.  Buffy glowered at him and replaced her stake, angry that Spike had been able to provoke he.

         "The next time you surprise me like that, I will like as not stake you just for the sake of getting rid of you."  To punctuate her words, she stalked off towards the cemetery.  The night was long and a chemistry test was waiting for her the next morning; Buffy was in no mood to deal with a neutered vampire that was lovesick.

          "Hold, on, luv.  I'll come with you, guard your back.  You know." 

          Not looking back, Buffy replied, "Sure, whatever," hoping he would get lost between here and the cemetery.  No such luck.  Buffy took a checklist of newly dead people attained from the coroner.  Sitting beside the first gravestone, she murmured, "Rise and shine, come on.  You're not the only one, you know.  You should really be more considerate."  Soon a hand shot out from under the dirt, quickly followed by another hand, a neck, and a body.  As soon as the chest emerged, Buffy staked the vampire and headed towards the next gravestone before the dust hit the ground.  She repeated those actions another two times, and she came to the end of her list  in two and a half hours.  Exhausted and looking to hit the bed for a few hours of sleep, screw the chemistry test, and wake up  a few hours later, Buffy dusted her hands and proceeded home.

          "Need an escort, pet?" Spike remarked in his smirking way.

          Buffy almost jumped; she had forgotten that he was still there.  Of course, she was too well bred a hunter to show her shock.  "No, I'll do fine on my own.  No thanks to you, by the way."

          "Are you sure?  Or would you rather participate in some…other activity? One that I'm sure we can both benefit from."  Spike leered suggestively as Buffy pulled away and snapped his teeth.

          "You must be taking "how to not be subtle" classes from Anya.  I have *no* idea why in the world I tolerate you.  Good night, Spike."  She strode away, leaving Spike alone in the cemetery.

          "Damn you.  Some day, I will have you on your knees.  Just wait."  Turning, he headed toward his crypt for another night by himself.  


End file.
